


for the wicked

by hrtbnr (kiden)



Series: still care about mixtapes [7]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fake Chop, M/M, Suggestions of Future Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiden/pseuds/hrtbnr
Summary: What they do doesn’t continue on without Aleks - James doesn’t continue on without him. It’s them together until there’s nothing, and when something threatens to separate them that thing has to be dealt with.





	for the wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haywoodukillme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haywoodukillme/gifts).



There’s a line of blood running from Aleks’ split lip down his chin and when he wipes at it with the back of his hand it smears across his pale skin. The dingy fluorescent lights make the dark circles under his eyes look black, make his eyes look bright, and he’s not looking at James but James can’t look anywhere else.  They almost lose each other all the time. It’s something he’ll never get used to and shouldn’t. What they do doesn’t continue on without Aleks -  _ James _ doesn’t continue on without him. It’s them together until there’s nothing, and when something threatens to separate them that thing has to be dealt with. 

Aleks could handle this himself but he doesn’t want to. He’s done all he’s going to do for the night, slicing the guy’s arm and jamming his knife in the meaty outside of his thigh; just enough to get away.  The guy makes a pained noise behind the duct tape on his mouth when Aleks tightens the ropes around his wrists until his hands start purpling. It’s almost disappointing he’s already whining when they haven’t even started yet. 

When Aleks shakes off his jacket James let’s his eyes settle on his back, the way his white tank top clings with sweat between his shoulder blades.  He wants to touch him, he always does, but he keeps his hands on his lap as Aleks circles around him, leaning down against the back of the chair and presses his mouth against the shell of James’ ear.  His breath is sweet cinnamon from thick sugary liquor he’s been swigging and his lips are sticky when he presses a kiss to James’ heated cheek. 

“He hurt me.”

The guy shifts, his eyes wide and staring right back at James.  It’s a pleading look and it would be funny if Aleks wasn’t breathing against his ear still, heady and deliberate and setting James’ body on fire.  

“Did he?” Aleks hums and snakes his arms around James’ shoulders, pressing against him, and nuzzles against the side of his head. “What did he do?”

“Hit me. Made my face bleed,” he whispers, rubbing the pad of his thumb against James’ Adam’s apple. 

“Nothing you can’t handle,” James whispers. He lifts his hand to touch the back of Aleks’ head, where it’s shaved and dark, then cards his fingers up to the long blond tips of his hair. 

“He  _ hurt _ me.”

The guy makes a small whimpering noise, tries to cut it off but fails, and it makes every place Aleks is touching him tingle.  James hums the way Aleks had, a little distracted by his hands on him, a little dreamy, drunk off Aleks’ barely there kisses, just the touch of his lips. His long fingers twist into James’ shirt, pull just hard enough to grab his attention.  

He says again, with more force and deceptively sweet, “He hurt me bad,  _ Nova _ .”

James’ fingers tighten in his hair at the way Aleks says his name and he’s standing up before he makes the decision to.  Turning towards Aleks and crowding against him, he pushes his thumb through the dried blood on his face and kisses the corner of his open mouth.  Aleks wraps his arms around him again in a loose hug, moves into James’ kisses. 

“Can’t have that,” he murmurs and, chest to chest, can feel Aleks’ heart beat faster. 

James slips his hand up the back of Aleks’ shirt, presses his palm against his hot skin to keep him close, his own heart racing to match, looking at the blood on Aleks’ face, and the bruise blooming along his jaw.  Behind him, the guy makes another nervous and pained noise, and Aleks’ eyes are big and sparkling, watching James and waiting. And James can’t look away from him, never wants to, and it’s only when he feels the cold touch of metal to his hand that he remembers how angry he really is. 

Aleks works James’ fingers into the rings of his brass knuckles and pushes it down, closes his fist around it and keeps holding his hand in both of his until the metal warms. 

“No,” he agrees, and kisses James’ cheek, “we can’t.”


End file.
